No entendía
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Él no entendía, cuanto lo amaba, él nunca comprendía los reclamos sutiles que le hacía al verlo con otra coqueteando, o el verlo desnudarse sin pensarlo, él nunca ponía ni una centésima de su parte para poder ser felices, ella era la única. GRUVIA


Título: No entendía  
>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar<br>Pareja: Gruvia menciones de LyonxJuvia y LyonxSherry  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Drama, angustia, un poco de lemon y sobre todo odio a Gray por idiota jejeje. Algo de OOC y AU (Usaré a Lyon a mi antojo, hay dios xD).

Notas: Yo me cansé de ver a Juvia siendo ignorada por Gray así que como sé que es una mujer fuerte, salió esto jajajaja, pareciera yo la despechada, ahhhh gomenasai.

**NO ENTENDÍA**

Era lo mejor, claro que era lo mejor. ¡Definitivamente era lo mejor!

Es lo que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, sabía que a pesar del dolor, a pesar de que sentía que se partía su corazón en miles de pedazos, era lo mejor para ambos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba con su mano la hoja de papel que traía en ella, su ser se estaba conteniendo, su garganta tragaba ese nudo que quería salir en forma de grito desgarrador de dolor, pero era lo mejor.

Se siguió repitiendo lo mismo mientras se detenía lentamente hasta por fin pararse en medio de aquel hermoso parque y rodeada de esos frondosos árboles no pudo más, sus ojos se deshicieron en lágrimas que corrían cuales cascadas sobre sus blanquísimas mejillas pero su garganta se negaba a sacar el grito de dolor.

Él no entendía, cuanto lo amaba, él nunca comprendía los reclamos sutiles que le hacía al verlo con otra coqueteando, o el verlo desnudarse sin pensarlo, él nunca ponía ni una centésima de su parte para poder ser felices, ella era la única…

Se sentó en una banca cercana mientras sus manos se apretaban más, la hoja de papel se arrugó más mientras sus dientes ahogaban el grito de dolor en su boca, no se desgarraría más, no más, él no entendía y ella estaba cansada.

Por lo que escribió esa carta que traía en sus manos, esa carta que ahora se negaba a entregarla, más por dolor, más por amor, más por miedo a perderlo porque seguramente él seguiría sin comprender lo que pasaba con ella y aunque le gritara en la cara sus sentimientos, seguramente él preguntaría un "¿Dijiste algo?, perdón me distraje…."

Así había sido desde siempre, ¿Por qué se hizo la ilusión de que él se fijara en ella?

¿Por qué se enamoró de él en primer lugar?

Si, era guapo, si, era caballeroso, si, era dulce, si, era amable… pero así era con todos, con todos igual que con ella, no había diferencia alguna mientras que ella se desvivía por él, lo cuidaba, lo procuraba y ¿para qué?

Nada servía, él no comprendía.

Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de donde estaba y sin voltear a ver a nadie, siguió su camino sin prisa, ya había tomado su decisión, no era por encelarlo, no era por lastimarlo ni porque él reaccionara, era para sanar su propia herida.

Iba a buscar otro amor, otro amor al que si podría entregarle todo y muy posiblemente ella fuese feliz.

Si él comprendía tarde, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Llegó a su destino sin prisa, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos si no que brillaban de seguridad, de determinación, de ganas de luchar y de ser escuchada, de ser entendida y de ser amada por lo que se plantó enfrente de él, aun importándole poco si estaba con sus amigos, ignorando que no traía camisa puesta.

-Gray…-el aludido la miró receloso, de cierta manera sorprendido, le llamaba sin ese apelativo molesto y apenas abrió los labios ella continuó – Necesitamos hablar…-

El chico parpadeó un par de veces mientras la seguía ya que ella se había dado la vuelta caminando, sin esperar su respuesta, simplemente le ordenó, sus amigos no pudieron decir nada.

-Juvia, estás extraña…-dijo al detenerse junto a ella detrás de uno de los árboles cercanos, ella suspiró profundamente.

-Gray…-el tono de voz de ella bajó notablemente y se dijo a si misma que no era hora de dudar, que ya había decidido el decírselo, y si comprendía no importaba, ya no importaba.

Él suspiró, pensaba por donde iba el asunto.

-Si es por lo de Sherry, solo estábamos…-no pudo terminar, los ojos de la chica lo atravesaron e hicieron que guardase silencio, jamás se había sentido tan… ¿intimidado?, por una chica que parecía frágil, y menos por ella, ¡Por Juvia!

-Eso no importa ya…-volvió a suspirar y separó sus ojos de él, debía encontrar ese valor para decírselo, y sintió la hoja arrugada en su mano y se la extendió a él- Léela cuando Juvia ya no esté frente de ti.- le dijo el chico la tomó mirando incrédulo el papel.

Si bien Juvia le daba ciertas cartas de amor, nunca se las daba de frente, jamás así tan directa, jamás tan… no sabía describirla. Pero esa chica frente a él, no era Juvia, no era su Juvia.

Ella se preguntó qué había pasado por la cabeza del chico cuando vio la hoja rosa arrugada.

-Juvia se cansó, Gray –susurró, él la miró sin comprender, ella ya lo esperaba – el corazón de Juvia se cansó de amarte sin ser realmente correspondido – él se quedó perplejo.

-Pero…- la mano de la chica frente a su rostro lo detuvo.

-No, no le digas nada a Juvia – sonrió melancólicamente mientras bajaba su mano y miraba al chico.- Juvia te ama mucho Gray, pero ya se cansó de esperar…Juvia se rinde-dijo tan suavemente y con su mirada caída, las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo pero no frente de él

¡Él no la entendía!

Gray estaba anonadado, si bien no estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, o por lo menos eso pensaba, le llamaba la atención, era bonita, tierna, era una buena chica y que le dijera que se rendía, de cierta manera le dolía e imaginó que era un golpe bajo a su orgullo de hombre.

Quizá, y aunque realmente decía que no le importaba, su fama de rompecorazones también estaba sentida.

Él frunció el ceño, los ojos de Juvia brillaban en decisión, más al ver el semblante de él.

-Sabes que traicionaste y engañaste a Juvia –dijo aun conservando la voz suave, él se quedó helado, aun con su mirada penetrante- Sabes que Juvia te sería fiel hasta que la miraras, pero Juvia no perdona las traiciones ni las mentiras –de nuevo su corazón se hinchó de ardor, de dolor al recordar.

Gray le había prometido, en un viaje que habían hecho hace un par de años, que él siempre iba a velar por ella, que la protegería a ella y que siempre estaría para ella, y en esa tormenta cuando se lo prometió, abrazándola fuertemente, ambos asustados por que estaban perdidos, ella creyó en él.

Tiempo después, se separaron por las carreras de ambos, los campus de los dos estaban separados y aunque Juvia iba a verlo casi diario, él comenzó a ignorarla y una de esas tantas, unos chicos la atacaron, casi haciéndole lo indecible, y aun sus gritos, Gray nunca volteó, gracias a otro chico había salido completa y sin traumas de esa locura.

Desde entonces comprendió que Gray no iba a cumplir su promesa. A pesar de todo, ella quería darle otra oportunidad pero no, nada. El chico se limitaba apenas a notarla, ella cada vez caía en la oscuridad de la sombra de él, viendo como cientos de chicas le llevaban cosas en San Valentín, en Navidad era uno de los más solicitados para el intercambio de regalos y ella, siempre relegada a nada.

Perdió toda esperanza cuando ella le pidió que la acompañara simplemente a dar la vuelta y él se negó, después vino el chico que la salvó, Lyon Bastia, el medio hermano de Gray a salir con ella y caminar y lo vio… vio a Gray caminando tranquilamente con la chica rubia de su amiga que siempre pensó que era su rival de amores, aunque después terminó de novia con el amigo-enemigo-rival de Gray, Natsu.

Ni siquiera ya como amiga ni grata compañía representaba para él.

-Yo jamás te mentí, nunca te engañé Juvia, ni que fueses alguien tan… -se quedó callado, ella abrió los ojos dolida, lo había dicho, se lo había dicho.

-¿Importante?- soltó al aire antes de continuar-… no… ya no le digas nada a Juvia –dijo aguantando, soportando como hasta ahora, tragándose el nudo en la garganta. Gray lo notó.

-Perdón, no era…- le mandó una mirada de disculpa, ella lo miró cortante.

-Juvia no quiere tus explicaciones, solo era eso, solo era… Juvia se cansó, Juvia se rinde, Juvia fue derrotada, y no fue por otra… -una sonrisa algo melancólica se posó en sus labios- Juvia fue vencida por ti, el hielo del corazón de Gray-sama cansó a Juvia, se cansó de esperar… pero Juvia agradece todo –se inclinó suavemente mientras se despedía mentalmente.

Ya no lo buscaría, si lo viera, sería casualidad, ya no…

Pero algo la hizo quedarse de piedra, las manos de aquel chico frente a él la sujetaron de las muñecas fuertemente acorralándola contra el árbol mirándola tan profundamente que se estremeció quedándose quieta, se congeló sin saber qué hacer.

La carta arrugada había caído sobre el pasto a los pies de ambos, olvidada momentáneamente.

-Dímelo, dime que no me amas –exigió con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

-Suéltame… -susurró tan por lo bajo, su sorpresa ahora se convertía en sonrojo y vergüenza, sus ojos perdieron esa determinación, tembló, Gray la aprisionó más.

-Dímelo Juvia, dímelo nuevamente –le llevó las manos por encima de su cabeza para poder sostenerla con una sola mano de él y tomar el mentón de ella y obligarla a que le viera a los ojos.

Juvia estaba asustada, avergonzada, se sentía atrapada, sentía que sus piernas iban a doblarse, suplicante con la mirada, se quedó callada.

-Juvia…-susurró él nuevamente para acercar su rostro al de ella- Dime ahora que te darás por vencida…-el aliento de él chocó con los labios entreabiertos de ella y fue cuando algo en la cabeza de Gray se hizo un nudo.

¿Por qué la acorralaba?

¿Por qué sentía una opresión en el pecho?

¿Por qué tenía el impulso de no dejarla ir?

No soportó más el silencio de la chica y apretando más sus muñecas prisioneras se acercó hasta sellar los labios de una chica sorprendida, sonrojada, avergonzada y totalmente atónita, ¿estaba siendo besada por aquel chico que amaba tanto?

Las mano de Gray se posó en la cintura de ella y dejando libres las de ella que por inercia se posaron en el pecho de él, Juvia comenzó a responder el beso tan suave, apenas rosando sus labios con los de él, Gray simplemente se dejó llevar profundizando el beso, apretándola contra su cuerpo, quería conocer el sabor de su boca, de su aliento, el aroma de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel.

Se separó lentamente de ella mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos, aflojando su abrazo, ¿Qué había hecho?

-G-gray-sama…- y el pecho de él se sintió aliviado.

-Juvia…-iba a decir algo pero la chica le puso sus dedos contra sus labios, ella le miró con arrepentimiento, ella sabía, no era tonta y aunque lo hubiese disfrutado, sabía que no era real.

-El orgullo de Gray es el que ha besado a Juvia… -la voz parecía reclamo y a la vez sentencia de muerte- Juvia aún ama a Gray, mucho más de lo que te imaginas –él la apretó ante esa declaración, su mirada se afiló con decisión pero ella negó- Pero ya es tarde, Gray-sama… de verdad, el corazón de Juvia se ha cansado…-

Y sin más, se deshizo del abrazo de él dejándolo atónito, ella iba a darse la vuelta para que las lágrimas que querían escapar caprichosas de sus ojos, no las viera él, precisamente él.

Pero no pudo escapar, de nuevo su muñeca fue prisionera, pero al ver esos ojos grises, pudo verlos realmente dolidos, furiosos y por primera vez le tuvo miedo a aquel chico que para ella era el príncipe de sus sueños, tembló cuando la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la besaba posesivamente aun sin que ella correspondiera.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas mientras él seguía posesionándose de sus labios ferozmente.

¡Ella no quería esto! Por lo menos no así.

Cuando Gray se separó de ella, su corazón se estrujó fuertemente al verla ahí, llorando amargamente entre sus brazos, la soltó con suavidad, ella simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas mirándolo con dolor, con reproche.

-Yo…-no dijo nada más, no supo que hacer más que darse media vuelta e irse de ahí dejando a Juvia llorando sobre el pasto, destrozada, totalmente destruida.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué ahora huía de ella?

Él no era cobarde, él no huía de los problemas, siempre los enfrentaba y las consecuencias de sus actos pero con ella ahí llorando no pudo hacer nada, su corazón estaba arrugado, se sentía un miserable y se sentía totalmente un idiota.

-Perdón, Juvia… -dijo en plena carrera mientras seguía alejándose de aquel parque.

Ella aún lloraba desconsolada, si bien siempre había soñado el día en que Gray la besara y la abrazara, que la reclamara como suya y que nadie debía tocarla porque le costaría caro, pero no así, no cuando ella había decidido dejarlo por la paz y eso era lo que le dolía.

Sabía que Gray lo había hecho por la simple excusa de que su orgullo de hombre ha sido herido, solamente porque su ego no permitía el perder a una de las chicas de esta manera, no por esa razón y le dolía más el hecho de que imaginaba a Gray haciendo eso con todas aquellas que le declaraban su amor, dejándolas así como a ella ahora.

Se sentía usada, se sentía como un objeto nada más.

Y sin embargo no se arrepentía de su decisión, pero quería llorar, sacar a Gray de su corazón de una vez por todas, quería de verdad el sacarlo de lo más hondo de su ser como lo había estado por tantos años.

El cielo se oscureció por varias nubes negras que pintaban la tarde de melancolía y tristeza, acompañando a Juvia mientras las gotas de aquella tormenta comenzaban a bañarla como queriendo consolarla y se sintió protegida de alguna manera, aun quedándose ahí mirando hacia el cielo, sus lágrimas combinándose con las gotas de lluvia.

Suspiró entrecortadamente cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le cubría de ser empapada por la lluvia y abrió los ojos enormemente cuando lo vio ahí, parado junto a ella con un paraguas de color gris mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Juvia? –preguntó suavemente hincándose a su lado para poder verla mejor y pudo notar esos ojos enrojecidos y se preocupó más.

-Lyon-san…-dijo llorosa pero intentando calmarse a sí misma secándose las lágrimas con sus manos, él le sonrió mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se secase la cara de la lluvia y de sus lágrimas, ella respondió con una sonrisa más débil, agradecida.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa…- Juvia agradeció el que no preguntara, aún se sentía… se sentía demasiado triste.

Caminaron ambos en total silencio, él le había dado su abrigo blanco para que no se resfriara, el camino se le hizo largo para Juvia quien apenas si despegaba sus ojos del suelo, y varias veces Lyon tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayese que se tropezaba constantemente.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Juvia entró agradeciéndole a Lyon el acompañarla, este simplemente se retiró a paso tranquilo deseándole que se calmase y se sintiese mejor.

Juvia se aferró al abrigo que aún traía de Lyon y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo dejando salir todo su dolor, todo su desconcierto, toda esa decepción. La desesperación se apoderó de su ser y se dejó caer en la alfombra de su sala mientras gritaba para sacar todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía.

No quería, de verdad no deseaba el volver a sentirse así. Usada, como objeto, como propiedad y se limpió furiosamente los labios, dolida.

Ella ya no era propiedad de Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia Loxar era libre.

Por otra parte, el chico de cabello blanco caminaba pensativo mientras miraba una hoja de papel rosa arrugada y toda mojada que había encontrado al lado de Juvia y que sin que ella se diera cuenta, la había tomado curioso y se preguntaba si dársela a la chica o no, pero al verla en su estado, era mejor dejarla en paz.

Suspiró y la guardó en su pantalón mientras entraba a casa.

-Estoy en casa –anunció dejando el paraguas en la puerta, entrando a la sala donde vio a su medio hermano de cabellos negros mirando al techo totalmente distraído, se le hizo raro el verlo así.

Se le quedó mirando un par de segundos confirmando lo que sospechaba, Juvia y Gray habían estado juntos y este idiota que tenía de hermano había hecho algo para hacer llorar a la chica que estaba locamente enamorada de él y que por muy idiota que fuese su hermano para darse cuenta, sabía que también la quería, a su manera.

Estúpido hermano menor ciego y enamorado sin saberlo.

-Hey, despierta idiota –pasó a su lado lanzándole un cojín haciendo que Gray solo gruñera molesto sin contestarle, Lyon se quedó con una ceja alzada.

Debió ser algo grave.

-Ya espabila, que voy a hacer la cena, así que por favor, haz tu parte – Lyon se metió en la cocina dejando sobre la barra las llaves, la cartera, el celular y la carta.

Gray suspirando, ya tendría tiempo de seguir pensando en sus problemas existenciales, por lo que se levantó pesadamente y caminó a seguir a su hermano pero se detuvo frente a la barra al ver la carta, la cual tomó delicadamente ya que aún estaba húmeda.

-¡¿Dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó entrando a la cocina azotando la puerta de esta.

-No me grites idiota –se giró a verlo

-¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESTO, LYON? –volvió a gritar ahora más alterado, Lyon suspiró pesadamente.

-Solo lo diré una vez Gray, si sigues tratando así de indiferente a Juvia, vas a perderla, alguien más vendrá a arrebatártela- Gray le miró furioso y lo tomó de cuello de la camisa.

-Quien se atreva a ponerle una mano sobre ella, lo mataré –siseo peligroso, Lyon sonrió

-¿Y si fuese yo quien cortejara a Juvia?-preguntó altanero soltándose a su hermano, Gray se quedó sorprendido, después afiló la mirada.

-Te mataría, aun siendo mi hermano–Lyon sonrió divertido.

-Eres tan predeciblemente idiota, dejaste a Juvia llorando en el parque, ahí fue donde encontré la carta –lo miró seriamente, importándole poco la mirada dura, desafiante y dolida de Gray- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Gray?

-Nada que te importe –susurró. Lyon insistió.

-Si sigues así, yo voy a arrebatarte a Juvia, y sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo – Gray gruñó de nuevo saliendo de la cocina de nuevo con un portazo, Lyon solo miró la puerta cerrada.

Si bien desde que conoció a Juvia aquella tarde cuando la defendió de ese par de delincuentes, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y le declaró la guerra a Gray cuando se enteró que él estaba interesado, sin embargo y aun con todo, Lyon le dejó el camino libre a Gray cuando supo que Juvia no tenía ojos para otro que no fuese su idiota hermano.

Fue doloroso en su momento pero mientras ella fuese feliz, aparte de que él en cierta manera estaba bien así, aparte de todo, estaba Sherry, una chica que era agradable y siempre le seguía.

Sin embargo, Gray aun no parecía darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por la chica, parecía que aún se hacía el desentendido, si bien sabía de la fama de casanova de su hermano, sabía también que cuando se enteró de que Lyon estaba interesado románticamente en Juvia, se agarraron a golpes al grado de que la molesta hermana mayor de ambos, Urtear, tuvo que intervenir.

Desde entonces, la relación de los hermanos se vio afectada, pero en una plática con Urtear, Lyon decidió que se haría de lado, Gray sería el dueño del corazón de Juvia, pero ahora…

Suspiró pesadamente, si Gray no reaccionaba pronto, de verdad él mismo le arrebataría a Juvia, prefería ser él a cualquiera de los pervertidos que coqueteaban con la chica, y aunque debía admitir que era un juego sucio, iba a intervenir, Gray aprendería por las malas lo que era amar a una chica.

Al día siguiente Lyon se aventuró a ir a la Universidad de Juvia para poder invitarla a comer, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, encelaría a Gray y podría pasar algo de tiempo con Juvia.

Suspirando, lo que uno tiene que hacer por los hermanos y la familia.

Juvia caminaba cabizbaja, no había puesto atención en nada, ni siquiera había escuchado nada de lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando una pelota de futbol salió disparada hacia ella e iba a impactarse, si no fuera por que Lyon intervino, sorprendiéndola.

-Lyon-san-susurró mientras lo miraba atónita.

-¿Estás bien?...-preguntó mirándola después de devolver el balón a los responsables- No es bueno pasar cerca de las canchas si estás distraída…-dijo con una sonrisa, Juvia le respondió suavemente.

-Ah… Juvia quería… -susurró ella mientras bajaba la mirada, Lyon solo suspiró, sabía lo que ella sentía.

-Vamos, te invito a comer –ella parpadeó y asintió suavemente siguiendo al chico por la calle, apenada y agradecida.

-Juvia agradece todo lo que haces por ella Lyon-san…-dijo sonrojada y con una tenue sonrisa, Lyon sonrió más mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros para abrazarla suavemente a lo que ella se estremeció y se sonrojó más.

-Siempre, Juvia, siempre estaré cuidándote… -dijo sin pensarlo y sin quererlo ni planearlo, un par de ojos grises los miraban de cerca, peligrosos, agresivos, demandantes.

Si no fuese por Natsu y Gazille que lo detuvieron, Gray hubiese ido a matar en ese momento a su hermano, si bien no de sangre, era su hermano mayor pero estaba abrazando a Juvia. ¡Ella era suya!

Apretó las manos, bastante enfadado y sin darse cuenta se dio la media vuelta, dolido.

-Pareciera que la chica te gusta-dijo la voz ruda de Gazille, Gray solo gruñó en respuesta.

-Hielito, Hielito, Hielito, -se burló Natsu- Si no eres sincero, a este paso, tu hermanito de nieve te la ganará-sonrió divertido, Gazille sonrió de medio lado burlón, Gray solo les miró molesto dejándolos hablando solos, sin percatarse de que Lyon le había visto, el por que había abrazado a Juvia.

Era vil, era malo, pero ese era el papel de los hermanos mayores ¿cierto?, aun si de entre todo, estuviese su corazón. Aparte de todo, Juvia debía de calmarse.

Esa noche, Lyon y Gray volvieron a pelear a golpes por culpa de los celos de Gray y los comentarios sarcásticos de Lyon y diciendo que las intenciones de él eran reales y que iba en serio con Juvia, que no iba a permitir que un idiota la lastimara, aún si fuese su estúpido hermano menor.

Dos semanas pasaron así, cada noche Gray y Lyon discutían por lo mismo, Juvia seguía triste, pero ya más animada, Lyon la invitaba a salir demasiado seguido, Gray cada vez estaba de peor humor.

-¿Cuándo vas a decir la verdad, idiota? –Lyon ya estaba cansado.

-No sé de que mierda hablas –gruñó Gray mientras esquivaba el puño de su hermano.

-Estás celoso, eres posesivo con ella y ni siquiera lo admites, ¡la amas!- Gray se quedó pasmado mientras recibía un golpe directo a su rostro llevándolo al suelo.

-No la amo-dijo mientras se levantaba para responder

-Entonces déjame ir en serio con ella, deja de entrometerte, deja de reclamarme –dijo pacientemente, aunque esa paciencia ya estaba terminándose.

-¡NO!-gritó aún más fuertemente, Gray no podía ignorarlo.

-Si no la amaras, no nos vigilarías –eso hizo que Gray se detuviera, Lyon ni lo atacó dejándolo solo.- Piénsalo, si no la amaras, nos dejarías solos, aparte, no haz ni siquiera atrevido a leer esa carta que Juvia te dio hace ya casi dos semanas-

Gray se quedó pensativo, se quedó callado y complemente ido en sus pensamientos. La carta, ese pedazo de papel que le hicieron llorar amargamente cual niño perdido, no la ha leído, ni siquiera se atrevía a sacarla del sobre aunque la estuviese casi como nueva a pesar de que se había mojado.

Era hora de la verdad.

Se dejó caer en su cama y abrió el cajón del buró donde guardaba todas las cartas que Juvia le regalaba, y encontró la que estaba más maltratada, n sobre rosa con un corazón de color azul, y abriéndola, encontró una hoja de azul cielo que al abrirla estaba escrita con tinta de gel en un azul aún más oscuro, sonrió.

Juvia amaba el color azul.

Comenzó a leer con calma, digiriendo cada palabra.

_Gray sama._

_Debo confesar que esta carta no pensaba escribirla jamás, pensaba que siempre estaría al pendiente de usted, y de que jamás faltaría a la palabra de amarlo loca e incondicionalmente pero me he cansado._

_Juvia se cansa de estar siempre detrás de usted, a su sombra sin siquiera ser notada, aun cuando mi corazón se hincha de amor por usted, nunca ha podido ver a Juvia como la mujer que quiero que me vea, siempre me ve como una molesta chica que no le deja en paz y duele._

_Duele mucho, Gray-sama._

_Me alegra mucho el que sea tan feliz siendo como es usted, la sonrisa que siempre tiene en su cara hace que el día se le ilumine a Juvia y aunque a partir de hoy no volverá a ver a Juvia afuera de su escuela, no la verá esperándolo con la comida, tampoco detrás de usted, viendo que hace, siguiéndolo._

_Perdone por todas las molestias que Juvia causó, pero era feliz siempre estando a su lado, pero desde hace tiempo, Gray-sama, no ha tomado en cuenta a Juvia, ni siquiera ha puesto atención de que realmente estaba ahí._

_Gray-sama, he notado que Juvia es algo famosa en mi propia escuela, creo que yo también seré como usted, feliz de ser respetada y notada por todos los demás, de verdad eso es lo que admiro de usted, siempre siendo tan… usted._

_De verdad aún lo amo, y mucho pero y a pesar de amarlo tanto, ya no quiero ser una molestia ni tampoco quiero seguir sufriendo así por que sé que usted jamás me amará, jamás me verá como Mujer, jamás se encelará si alguien me toca, me mira, jamás querrá matar a quien le dirige la palabra cariñosa a Juvia._

_Tampoco, Gray-sama, le declarará la guerra a quien intente cortejarme y le diga directamente que va en serio conmigo._

_Como lo hizo Juvia muchas veces…_

_Juvia esta agradecida de haber conocido a Gray-sama, pero ya es hora de una nueva etapa y espero de todo corazón que encuentre a una chica que lo ame, que lo respete como Juvia lo hace y que pueda ganarse su corazón como Juvia no pudo hacerlo._

_Gracias, Gray-sama, por estos años tan lindos._

_Gracias por dejarme amarlo aunque sea de lejos._

_Hasta nunca, mi gran amor, Gray-sama._

_Atentamente: Juvia Loxar._

Gray sintió que el corazón se le apretaba, se le hacía diminuto y comenzó a llorar apretando la carta. Era tan diferente a las demás y se dio cuenta de algo.

Amaba a Juvia, ¡Claro que amaba a Juvia!

¿Qué si se encelaba? ¡Estaba muerto de celos de que Lyon se acercara!

¿Le declaraba la guerra a alguien que la cortejara?, No, no le declaraba la guerra, ¡Lo aplastaba!

¡Juvia era suya!... y él, él era de Juvia…

-Siempre fue así… y jamás me di cuenta… de que la amo…-susurró apretando las manos desesperado mientras pensaba como rayos iba a recuperarla.

Detrás de la puerta, Lyon escuchaba como el idiota de su hermano entendía que amaba a Juvia, y suspirando cansadamente se preguntó a si mismo, ¿Lucharía por ella?, negó suavemente, se había dado cuenta de que realmente no era amor por Juvia si no que era empatía.

Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sherry, aquella chica pelirroja e iba a luchar, ya que cierto chico estaba detrás de su hermosa princesa pelirroja.

Pero esa era otra historia.

Al día siguiente, Gray comenzó a idear un plan de acercamiento a Juvia, de algún modo debía de ir a buscarla y de hacer que ella volviese a quererlo de esa manera, quería a su Juvia de regreso y aunque tuviese que hincarse frente a ella en la puerta de su Universidad, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Caminó pensativo, Natsu y Gazille no se opusieron ya que se habían dado cuenta de que llevaba rato pensando algo serio, algo realmente grande e imaginaron que cierta chica peli azul estaba involucrada por lo que simplemente decidieron ayudar si el chico les pedía ayuda.

Las clases pasaron aburridas para todos, tenían tantas cosas más "importantes" en la cabeza que estar al pendiente de sus profesores con números, ecuaciones, investigaciones y ensayos, simplemente era más importante el resolver esa parte de ellos.

Los pasos de Gray lo dirigieron a la escuela de Juvia lo que le hizo detenerse en la puerta para esperarla, iba a esperarla y pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos eternos que se le antojaron tortuosos a Gray mientras jugaba con sus pies y miraba de vez en cuando la entrada de la escuela hasta que la vio ahí, caminando sola, con calma, sin prisa y con la mirada baja.

La veía pensativa y se colocó frente a ella para cerrarle el paso, provocando que ella girara sus hermosos ojos azules hacia los grises de él.

-¿G-Gray-sama? –sorprendida dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Yo…-bien, estaba frente a ella y ¿ahora?

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos cuando de repente un chico alto de cabellera rojiza se acercó a la chica abrazándola de los hombros, Juvia se encogió, no quería que él la abrazara y sus ojos la delataron, Gray solo analizó el temor de ella y el atrevimiento de él.

Que se diera por hombre muerto.

-¡Juvia-chan!, ¡Vamos a comer!-le dijo efusivamente mientras la alejaba de él, Gray afiló la mirada peligrosamente

-Suéltala-susurró peligroso mientras le tomaba la mano a él y se la aventaba lejos de ella, jalándola gentilmente detrás de él- ¿Haz notado que te detesta?

El chico lo fulminó con los ojos.

-¿Quién te crees tú para venir a quitarme a Juvia-chan?, Ella es mi novia ahora, así que tengo derecho a abrazarla si quiero-retó, Gray giró su mirada preguntándole a la chica, Juvia bajó la mirada sin contestar nada.

El pelinegro asintió como comprendiendo, había llegado tarde pero sus celos eran demasiado, lo estaban cegando y se giró al otro chico.

-Aun si es tu novia, ella tiene derecho a negarse a salir…-dijo aun amenazante, Juvia levantó la mirada sorprendida, se quedó atontada ¿la estaba defendiendo?, ¿estaba…celoso?

-Ella hace lo que yo le diga, por eso es MIA- esas palabras calaron hondo en Gray haciendo que su poco autocontrol se fuera al carajo y le dio un golpe directo al rostro al chico.

-JUVIA NO ES TUYA, IDIOTA- furioso tomó a Juvia de la muñeca llevándosela de ahí.

-MIERDA, NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO- le gritaron a sus espaldas, Juvia se dejaba guiar por la mano que apretaba su muñeca, Gray daba miedo.

Ambos llegaron al mismo parque donde Juvia le había dicho que se había cansado, Gray se maldijo por llegar a ese lugar con recuerdos tan dolorosos. Se dejó caer en una banca mientras suspiraba pesado, Juvia se quedó parada a su lado mirándolo con duda, con curiosidad.

¿De verdad la había defendido?

-¿Es verdad que andas con ese tipejo?-preguntó en un susurro mientras su mano cubría sus ojos, si su respuesta era afirmativa, seguramente enloquecería de celos pero se arriesgaría.

-S-si… Juvia está… -se trabó con su lengua apretando las manos, nerviosa. ¿Gray, Celoso?, ¿Por qué hasta ahora que estaba logrando el dejar de pensar un poco en él?

-¿Realmente quieres estar con él? –le dijo ahora girando sus ojos grises, ella se quedó mirándolo intensamente, tan profundo que sintió que él leía sus pensamientos por lo que giró su rostro, evitando su mirada.

¿Cómo decirle que lo hacía por olvidarlo?

¿Cómo decirle que era para "sacar otro clavo"?

Gray suspiró pesadamente, aún había una oportunidad, Lyon se lo había dicho esa mañana justamente, y lucharía, por ella, para que volviese a aceptarlo, lo había decidido.

-Respóndeme, ¿realmente quieres estar con ese tipo?- sus celos aun estaban ahí, carcomiéndolo y envenenándolo, pero aun así no podía ser agresivo con ella, solo le miraba suplicante, quería saber.

Aunque la culpa y el remordimiento de querer estar con ella le hacían las cosas más difíciles.

-Ju-Juvia ti-tiene que irse… -dijo nerviosa, Gray iba a detenerla pero no la alcanzó. Solo alcanzó a ver como se perdía entre la gente de aquel parque, Gray se quedó con la mano levantada, con el corazón en un hilo y maldiciéndose por idiota.

Ella caminaba aprisa, esperando y rogando que él no la siguiera por que no quería verlo, aún no estaba lista, y verlo defendiéndola, verlo celoso, verlo desafiante por ella, le hizo sentirse en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo, ¿Por qué cuando estaba decidida a olvidarlo, pasaba esto?

Su corazón tembló y se negó a si misma el volver a emocionarse por él.

De pronto alguien se cruzó en su camino haciendo que se detuviera pero cuando le reconoció, se relajó para suspirar apenada.

-Lyon-san- y no pudo contener las lágrimas, dejó que salieran mientras que el chico la abrazaba.

-Tranquila Juvia…-acariciándole la espalda una chica pelirroja se acercó a acompañar al chico peliblanco, ambos compartiendo una mirada de pena.

-¿Ahora que te hizo ese idiota?-suspiró derrotado para dejar de abrazarla y hacer que lo viera, Juvia simplemente dejó que sus ojos cristalinos brillaran intensamente, Sherry se quedó pasmada ¿Cuánto amor podía sentir ella por él? Y parpadeó, Lyon sonrió en complicidad y tomó la mano de ambas chicas para guiarlas por la calle.

Al llegar ambas a la casa del peliblanco, Juvia se tensó negándose a entrar, Sherry la empujó suavemente para que se decidiera y Lyon abrió la puerta.

-No está Gray, no te preocupes, comúnmente hoy llega tarde, y como sabía que venía con Sherry, seguro llega más tarde –sonrió mientras ambas chicas se sentaban en la sala y Lyon miraba intensamente a la chica de cabello azul, Sherry sonrió y asintió.

El de cabellos blancos, caminó a la cocina para ir por algo de beber para sus invitadas mientras la pelirroja intentaba calmar a la peli azul.

-¿Aun le amas mucho, verdad?-preguntó suavecito.

-Si, Juvia aún ama mucho a Gray-sama-Sherry parpadeó.

-¿Gray-sama?- la pelirroja comenzó a reírse suavemente, Juvia le miró con duda- Me recuerdas a mi cuando perseguía a Lyon-sama-Juvia sonrió al escucharla decirlo, era chistoso si lo escuchabas de otras personas pero suspiró

-Pero eres feliz con Lyon-san –Sherry asintió- Lyon-san te adora… lo sé por que él me lo confesó, Juvia sabe que son felices juntos –dijo ensoñada, Sherry suspiró

-Si supieras lo que le costó a Lyon-sama darse cuenta de algunas cosas…-Juvia le miró preguntando- Él pensaba que te amaba a ti, y yo… le era indiferente, era como una sombra que no notaba pero después comprendí lo importante que era para él –sonrió complacida, Lyon regresaba con un par de vasos de cristal con agua.

-Juvia… -la mencionada levantó la mirada hacia Lyon- Sígueme- la aludida se levantó del sofá para seguirlo con duda hasta detenerse en la planta alta frente a una puerta cerrada.- Esta es la habitación de Gray –Juvia tembló de emoción, de sentimientos y se sonrojó sin quererlo, Lyon sonrió complacido.

-Ju-Juvia no debería entrar ahí… es la privacidad de Gray-sama- dijo apenada, Lyon sonrió más abriendo la puerta.

-Pero es necesario, entra y en el cajón del buró encontrarás un libro algo viejo… -suspiró, seguro se ganaría una muy buena pelea con su hermano, una regañiza por su hermana y un castigo de su madre, pero valía la pena.- Revísalo, con cuidado, te sorprenderás de lo que te encontrarás ahí…-

Juvia apenas dio un paso dentro del cuarto sintiendo la alfombra azul oscuro en sus pies cuando Lyon cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, el ambiente olía a Gray y sonrió complacida aunque sonrojada, era como entrar en la intimidad de Gray, era como violar su privacidad por lo que se negó a ver otra cosa que no fuese lo que Lyon le había dicho.

Se sentó en la cama delicadamente, la colcha era de un azul muy claro, a juego con la pared que parecía ser de hielo por la tonalidad y a pesar de todo, se sentían tan cálida y acarició la tela con suma ternura, como si fuese la piel de él y se imaginó a Gray ahí, recostado, dormido a su cuidado y el corazón se le contrajo, era un sueño muy hermoso y suspiró.

Abrió el cajón encontrando aquel libro que le mencionó Lyon y sacándolo con sumo cuidado lo colocó sobre la cama frente a ella mientras aun embriagada por el aroma de Gray, se sentía en las nubes, Lyon sabía como consolarla, como hacerla sentir bien a pesar de todo y el estar entre el lugar más intimo de Gray apunto de descubrir sus secretos, le hacían temblar de emoción.

Abrió aquel libro con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que era una carpeta con protectores de hojas, estos protegían algunas hojas de papel de varios colores con sus sobres respectivos guardados a su lado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, la primera hoja era una fotografía que ni ella misma sabía que existía o no recordaba, eran ella vestida de princesa abrazada del brazo de un Gray vestido de Príncipe en una fiesta de disfraces de sus amigos, tomada hace tantos años cuando Juvia comenzaba a enamorarse de Gray.

O quizá ya lo amaba.

Acarició la foto por sobre el plástico que la cubría mientras sus ojos se aguadaban un poco y se hizo de la fuerza para comenzar a dar vuelta a los protectores para darse cuenta de que esa carpeta guardaba todas y cada una de las cartas que ella le había dejado en el casillero de Gray, en su mochila, en sus cuadernos, y se atrevió a leer algunas.

_Me gustas, mucho pero temo perderte como para decirte cuanto me gustas, pero descuida, siempre estaré protegiéndote, cuidándote y procurándote._

Juvia arrugó los ojos, y aun en un arrebato de pensar que solo eran las cartas guardadas de un chico egocéntrico, pero notó que todas y cada una eran cartas suyas, solo suyas, y de nadie más, no faltaba ninguna carta, de hecho no recordaba algunas, y al final de la carpeta, pudo ver la ultima carta maltratada por la lluvia, sus palabras, sus letras.

¿Cómo sabía Gray que eran suyas esas cartas?

¿Acaso si sabía como era su letra?

¿Acaso realmente sentía algo por ella?

En ese caso, ¿Por qué jamás le dijo nada?, ¿Por qué nunca le respondía?, ¿Por qué la ignoraba?

Apretó sus ojos y la carpeta entre sus brazos mientras gritaba de dolor, de desconcierto, de amor, de confusión, no sabía que sentía, no sabía que pensaba simplemente quería llorar para aclarar su mente, su cabeza.

Detrás de la puerta, Sherry y Lyon escuchaban a la chica llorar dentro del cuarto, abrazados, él besó su frente y suspiró.

-¿Por qué la lastimas así, Lyon-sama?- el peliblanco la miró y le acarició la mejilla.

-Si yo fuera Gray, idiota y ciego, y darme cuenta que amaba a alguien que acaba de decirme que se cansó de esperarme… dolería mucho, lucharía por recuperarla –sonrió- así como luché por ti –la chica se sonrojó haciendo un bello puchero que Lyon le hizo gracia

-Pero es cruel que ella llore así –afirmó la chica escuchando los sollozos de ella.

-Tiene que entenderlo, ella tampoco puede olvidarlo… deberías entenderla mejor que nadie- Sherry suspiró- ella tenía derecho a saber lo que le mostré…

Las horas pasaron, Juvia lloraba mientras abrazaba aquella carpeta y recostada contra la cama de Gray, inundándose más con su aroma, consumiendo sus pensamientos en una sola cosa, aún amaba a Gray, por muy doloroso que resultase eso, por más cansada que estuviese, lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Suspiró entrecortadamente y se levantó de la cama aún con la carpeta entre sus manos y sonrió suavemente.

-Gray-sama…-buscó el escritorio del chico encontrando una hoja y un bolígrafo de tinta azul precisamente y comenzó a escribir una nota que dejaría en lugar de la carpeta, y aunque sabía que Gray podría molestarse y aun así causarle problemas a Lyon, se llevaría la carpeta de rehén para atraer a Gray, en una última oportunidad.

Y se fue con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, solo una última oportunidad para él, si no, realmente le diría adiós.

Esa noche, Gray llegaba cansado, fastidiado y por sobre todas las cosas pensativo por lo que había pasado esa tarde, no sabía que pensar en realidad, ni por donde empezar, Juvia lo había rechazado sutilmente y le había dolido de aquella manera tan intensa, y apretó los puños golpeando la pared.

Suspiró, seguro que ese golpe atraería a su hermano a preguntarle sin embargo nada pasó, Lyon no apareció por la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama sintiéndola extraña, estaba… tibia y frunció el ceño.

Preocupado abrió el cajón del buró encontrando únicamente un sobre blanco, molesto tomó aquel papel e iba a destrozarlo y comenzar a gritar improperios, pero se detuvo al ver esa caligrafía.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Juvia había estado aquí?

¡¿Jubia había visto la carpeta?

Tragó en seco mientras que abría temeroso esa carta disfrutando la caligrafía de ella, preparándose a lo que decía, quizá ella se había llevado la carpeta para decirle que era lo último que hacía para romper el vínculo de ambos y su corazón se estrujó deteniéndose. No quería leer algo tan doloroso.

-Léela- La voz de su hermano le hizo girarse sorprendido

-Lyon… tú…-

-Después me reclamas, solo lee la carta –dijo despectivo con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Gray tragó el seco, ya después ajustaría cuentas con su hermano y suspiró.

Desdoblando completamente la hoja comenzó a leer.

_Gray-sama_

_Venga cuando quiera a Juvia, si es que quiere hablar con ella, aun cuando Juvia piensa que todo se dijo, Juvia cree que aún puede haber algo que no se haya dicho. Venga que no quede de Juvia, estoy dispuesta a escucharle, aunque el corazón de Juvia dice que no por estar cansado y dolorido._

_Venga con el alma en las manos, ya no habrá otra oportunidad de decir las cosas, Gray-sama, solo con la verdad por delante, aún le amo, demasiado le amo y a Juvia le gustaría todavía, todavía una oportunidad más, pero depende de usted, Gray-sama._

_Sé que ya nada puede cambiar después de lo que pasó, pero eso no dice que no pueda perdonar y usted no puede remediar el daño, pero venga solamente si va a decir la verdad, deje el orgullo en su casa, solo venga con su corazón._

_Juvia esperará, pero no será para siempre._

_Con amor. Juvia Loxar._

Gray no dejaba de re-leer la carta una y otra vez, hasta que no supo que decir, se quedó estático, Juvia era demasiado linda, demasiado buena, lo perdonaba, si él…

-Juvia- susurró dejando caer sus manos y soltando la carta al suelo alfombrado, Lyon le observó.

-Ve tras ella, idiota –le dijo empujándolo haciendo que cayera sentado en la cama, Gray tenía la vista perdida.

-Yo….-subió la mirada hacia su hermano- ¿la… la merezco?- Lyon sonrió

-La amas, con eso la mereces más que a nada, ahora ¡Largo! –con ese grito, Gray se levantó empujando a Lyon y salió corriendo de ahí, debía ir por ella, debía de ir para recuperarla ya que no quería perderla.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a las puertas de la casa de la chica donde deteniéndose se preguntó una vez más si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, si era para bien de ambos, principalmente para Juvia y se dijo a si mismo que si, que la amaba y valdría la pena lo que sucediera.

Tocó tembloroso el timbre de la casa, temeroso, y se preguntaba, ¿y si se arrepentía Juvia?, negó con la cabeza, si así fuera, él pelearía por reconquistarla, quería reclamarla como suya, quería que ella también lo reclamase a él como suyo.

Siempre.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, lentitud que torturaba a Gray y tragó en seco cuando la vio ahí parada frente de él con una blusa de cuello alto y mangas largas, una minifalda de tablones, ambos en azul hielo como a él le gustaba y se sonrojó, se veía hermosa.

-Juvia…-susurró suavemente, ella se quedó de piedra, ¿estaría molesto?, ¿vendría a reclamarle?

Tembló un poco cuando vio los ojos de Gray brillar con intensidad, no supo descifrarlo y dio un paso hacia atrás dejando la puerta abierta lo cual Gray aprovechó para entrar y cerrarla detrás de su espalda, y se miraron interminables segundos a los ojos hasta que Juvia bajó la mirada sonrojada, Gray sonrió muy suavemente y suspiró.

-Juvia… yo…-se trababan las palabras en su garganta, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Y como si fuese de caricatura, la cabeza de su hermano apareció en su mente gritándole que le diga que la amaba, que ya no quería dejarla ir, que siempre la tuvo en cuenta, que jamás la quiso hacerse sentir mal, que…

-Gray-sama, Ju-Juvia… quería…. De-decirle- comenzaba a tartamudear y sonrojada apretó las manos, quería y realmente quería decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Gray la miraba atento, sus ojos grises se clavaban en su rostro sonrojado.

Juvia tomó aire.

-Juvia quería decirle que le ama…-dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos pero su voz bajó de volumen por los nervios, y por qué esos ojos la hipnotizaban- Y Juvia quiere…Saber si ella es correspondida, Ju-Juvia…-su voz comenzó a quebrarse en tartamudeos, Gray se acercó acentuando el sonrojo de la chica.

El cuerpo de ella se tensó, de cierta forma recordó lo que sucedió en el parque y sus ojos lo reflejaron, Gray se detuvo a una distancia prudente de ella mientras suspiraba.

-Siento lo que pasó el otro día en el parque…-giró su mirada a otro lado- Yo no me había dado cuenta lo… importante que eras para mi, hasta que sentía que te perdía…- Juvia parpadeo confundida ante la mención y sonrió tímidamente para acariciarle el rostro con ternura.

Gray la miró, arrepentido, Juvia se dio cuenta de que venía el Gray que realmente amaba, el tímido, el caballeroso, el Gray Fullbuster sin ego.

-Juvia lo perdona, Gray-sama –esa caricia hizo que Gray se estremeciera y la tomara delicadamente de la mano, le estaba costando un mundo el detener sus propios impulsos, quería jalarla hacia si y besarla de nuevo pero Juvia era tan frágil, muchas veces era tan delicada como el cristal.

Lo que Gray no se imaginaba era que la propia Juvia se acercaría a sus labios, depositando un beso sobre estos con sumo cuidado, sonrojada, tímida.

No, Juvia no era frágil, era tan fuerte como un muro de hielo, tan transparente como el agua y tan hermosa como una aurora, esa era Juvia Loxar, su Juvia.

La admiró intensamente y se acercó apenas acariciándola de la cintura con ternura, Juvia se dejó hacer tomándolo del cuello acercándolo también y el encuentro entre sus labios fue inevitable, apretándose el uno contra el otro, sus labios rozándose, acariciándose con ternura, amor y deseo.

Gray recorría su espalda de arriba abajo con tal intensidad y Juvia suspiraba contra los labios de él, se sentía en el paraíso, Gray la amaba.

La amaba de tal forma como ella lo amaba a él y comprendía al chico, comprendía su orgullo, sus celos, su ego. Lo entendía y así lo aceptaba y así lo amaba.

Por su parte él se prometía que por ella, podría ir al cielo, bajar al infierno si eso quería, y se dijo también a si mismo que no se perdonaría si ella volviera a sufrir como lo había hecho por su culpa y la apretó contra sus brazos dejando sus labios un momento, mirándola.

Tenerla entre sus brazos se sentía bien. Solo ella.

-Juvia…-pegó su frente a la de ella quien se sonrojó cual lucecita roja, Gray sonrió- Eres adorable- Juvia intensifico su sonrojo mientras sonreía tímida pero le devolvió el alago con un beso en la nariz de él.

Gray se separó de ella con un suspiro, preocupando a la chica, ¿Qué sucedía?, parpadeó viéndolo atenta. Gray le sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, dobló una de sus rodillas para hincarse frente a ella y tomando su mano, besándola suavemente cual caballero de blanca armadura, la miró.

Juvia estaba sorprendida, anonadada.

-Gray-sama- Gray sonrió.

-Juvia-sama, permita a este joven idiota el poder cortejarla hasta que le perdone por su ceguera y su imprudencia al hacerla sufrir, me pongo a sus pies para pedir su perdón…- Juvia sonrió avergonzada y divertida, esa forma de hablar de él no era propia de Gray, pero sabía que lo decía de corazón.

-Levántate Gray-sama –susurró ella mientras le miraba sonriente. Gray negó. Juvia parpadeó confundida.

-Juvia Loxar, te amo ciegamente, tanto que no me había percatado de cuanto es que te amaba –Juvia se sonrojó, Gray la miró intensamente, en este arrebato de valor, debía sacarlo todo o después no podría- ¿Deseas ser la novia de este idiota ciego enamorado de ti?

Juvia se pasmó. ¿Qué acababa de decir Gray?, ¡SU NOVIA!

Juvia hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desmayarse en ese momento pero no pudo evitar el caer de rodillas frente a Gray mirándolo atentamente, sus zafiros estaban temblando, Gray se asustó, quizá había ido demasiado rápido.

-Gray-sama… Juvia…-suspiró- Juvia acepta… Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama siempre-dijo en un susurro, Gray sonrió tomándola de las manos para atraerla y abrazarla, Juvia por fin se relajaba, entre los brazos de Gray era feliz.

Un estruendo hizo que las luces de la casa se apagaran y Juvia, asustada, se abrazó a Gray fuertemente quien protectoramente giró a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que había una tormenta afuera, lo cual le hizo relajarse.

-Calma. Solo es una tormenta –el susurro de él la hizo relajarse de un momento a otro y sonrió.

-Juvia se siente protegida entre los brazos de Gray-sama- la voz de la chica cerca de su oído, el sutil beso que ella dejó en su cuello hicieron que el cuerpo entero de Gray se tensara, sus mejillas se sonrojaran y sus manos apretaran a Juvia más contra él.

Estaba oscuro completamente, afuera caía una tormenta con relámpagos incluidos, el perfume de Juvia estaba nublando sus sentidos, su amor recién descubierto le hacía sentirse en las nubes y más mientras ella se aferraba a él regalándome besos juguetones en su cuello y parte de su mandíbula.

-Juvia- su voz salió más ansiosa de lo que realmente le hubiese gustado, la chica sonrió.

-Dime, Gray-sama –su voz se volvió melosa, suave y gentil en los oídos de él quien la separó suavemente para verla a sus ojos que aun en la oscuridad brillaban intensamente.

-Estás provocándome –su voz era profunda, Juvia sonrió.

-¿Y? –Preguntó juguetona mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Gray, sonriendo divertida- Es una manía muy extraña, Gray-sama, siempre terminando sin ropa…-Gray la seguía mirando con la misma intensidad, las manos de ella en su piel hicieron que la poca resistencia que tuviese su mente, se fuera al carajo y sus manos cobraron vida para acariciar la cintura de Juvia, levantando un poco la tela de su suéter, tocando su piel, tersa, suave.

-Si sigues así, no me detendré, Juvia… -le susurró contra los labios, ella se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la alfombra y pasó sus manos lentamente por el pecho del chico hasta el abdomen.

-Sabía, Gray-sama, ¿que todas las chicas se quedan anonadadas de su cuerpo?...-ella lo jaló suavemente hasta dejarlo encima de ella.- Juvia no es la excepción…-ahora las manos de ella, acariciaban la espalda baja de él.

Gray estaba atento a cada cosa, cada caricia, cada palabra que la chica le decía y es que ver a la tímida Juvia ahora seduciéndolo de manera tan descarada, le estremecía de placer, hacía que su deseo se despertase, algo que nadie había logrado mover y es que no era la primera chica que le seducía pero si la primera que le hacía caer en sus redes a propósito, sin resistirse.

-Juvia… -se inclinó un poco más para besar sus labios apenas suavemente- Quiero hacerte mía –

La voz ronca de Gray penetró hasta los confines del cuerpo de Juvia, la hicieron temblar de emoción, de deseo, de amor hacia él y le jaló para besarlo con intensidad que fue correspondida por él apoyando todo su peso sobre el esbelto cuerpo de ella.

Las manos de Gray se movían como si conocieran el camino perfecto sobre el cuerpo de la chica quien solo acariciaba la espalda descubierta de él, suspirando contra sus labios, moviendo su cuerpo al compás del beso de Gray, todo estaba subiendo de tono, y a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

El chico comenzó a descender sus manos por los costados de ella para después elevar el suéter y sacarlo por sobre su cabeza, deshaciendo algunos de los roles del cabello de la chica, dejándolos sueltos, ella se quedó sonrojada, si bien su mirada era intensa, el que Gray la viera semidesnuda, o apunto de desnudarla completamente junto a él, le hacían sentirse algo avergonzada, pero aun así lo ansiaba.

-Eres hermosa –susurró besando sus labios acomodándose para bajar por su cuello hasta donde la piel era expuesta por el sostén de ella que fácilmente fue desabrochado y tirado en alguna parte junto al pantalón de él, la mirada gris y azul se cruzaron, ambos se estremecieron por lo que estaban haciendo pero ella sonrió de tal manera que él no pudo evitar besar de nuevo todo su pecho con hambre, lujuria y pasión.

-Juvia… Por mí no habría problema hacerte mía en la alfombra pero… creo que será más cómodo para ti ir a tu cama… -se giró algo sonrojado- aparte, me debes el haberte quedado en mi cama sin avisarme… -ella sonrió avergonzada y se levantó sonrojada para tomar la ropa que estaba sobre el suelo, incluyendo la de Gray y tomándolo de la mano, lo guió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Juvia entró primero, pero cuando Gray entró y cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, la tomó de una muñeca y la jaló para acorralarla contra una de las paredes, la ropa que traía entre sus manos, cayó sobre el suelo.

Comenzando a besarse con desenfreno.

-Gray-sama… -la voz de ella, en medio de un suspiro, hizo que Gray se acomodara contra ella mientras besaba su cuello, la chica podía sentir como él estaba excitado, y ella se sentía en el paraíso.

-Dime…-lamió suavemente su piel haciendo que esta se erizara.

-Es… es la primera vez de Juvia… -esa declaración hizo que Gray la mirara atentamente, acariciándole la pierna y mimándola con ternura.

-Y… ¿quieres que me detenga?- preguntó en voz baja aunque sabía que nadie los escuchaba.

-N-no… -ella giró sus ojos hacia los iris grises de Gray- Solo sea gentil con Juvia –a Gray se le encogió el corazón de amor, de ternura, no quería perderla nunca.

-¿Estás segura?... después de este punto, no voy a detenerme de nuevo –la sonrisa confiada de Gray hizo reírse suavecito a Juvia.

-Juvia está segura- la caricia de ella sobre su rostro, le hizo besar su mano y después sus labios mientras la jalaba contra él, caminando lentamente hasta sentir la cama detrás, sentándose y jalándola a ella.

Juvia se detuvo frente a Gray quien la admiró, ella se desató todos los roles de su cabello dejándolo suelto sobre su espalda, creando hermosas ondas de color azul cielo. Gray se levantó de nuevo tomando uno de esos mechones, la tomó de la cintura.

-Deberías dejarte el cabello suelto de vez en cuando… -susurró suavecito- aunque tenga que matar a unos cuantos, pero te verías más hermosa –ella sonrió besando sus labios.

Lentamente, Juvia sintió en su espalda la comodidad de su cama y los labios de Gray sobre los suyos, el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma embriagador. Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Pronto, toda la ropa existente sobre la piel de ambos desapareció, Gray contempló con adoración el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, ella le miraba con un sonrojo inmenso pero aún así seduciéndolo a tomarla, a reclamarla como suya, de la propiedad de Gray Fullbuster y de nadie más.

Gray sentía que se entregaba a ella, que solo ella era la que viera esa faceta de él, apasionado, entregado, vuelto loco de pasión y placer. Enamorado hasta los huesos.

Las manos de Gray, quemaban la piel de Juvia y es que el ahora las caricias de él eran tan ansiosas, posesivas que Juvia se sentía poseída y aún ni siquiera pasaban de besos por aquí, caricias por allá, ella se entregaba y suspiraba entrecortadamente.

Poco a poco, él fue marcándola como suya abriéndose paso dentro de ella, a un compas lento, suave que se aceleró a medida que la pasión de ambos los cegaba y ella gritaba de placer, arañando su espalda, él gruñía contra su pecho, el clímax pronto los alcanzó haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama de ella abrazados, agitados, enamorados.

El sueño los alcanzó rápidamente y Gray como pudo, los tapó a ambos con las sábanas de la cama mientras dejaba que ella se acomodase contra su pecho, sonriente, feliz y complacido, Gray cayó en un sueño profundo.

El sonido del celular de Gray era molesto, y eso hizo que gruñera no tan de acuerdo de abandonar la comodidad de la cama. Abrió los ojos un poco para localizar el aparatejo cerca de la puerta y se levantó perezoso y lo tomó, era Lyon.

-Jódete… -susurró mientras colgaba y lo ponía en modo silencio.

Se giró a la cama y vio que un par de ojos azules le observaban atentos y adornados con una sonrisa suave, no puso evitar sonreir de lado y caminar hacia la cama, volviéndose a acomodar abrazando a su novia.

-Buenos días, Gray-sama –lo recibió con un beso y una caricia en su cara, Gray sonrió.

-Ahora si son buenos… ignorando el hecho que Lyon no deja de joder –ella sonrió divertida-

-Debería contestarle, Lyon-san me ayudó mucho, Juvia está agradecida –Gray suspiró.

-¿Sabes las veces que casi mato a Lyon por estar cerca de ti?-Juvia se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de él y sonrió.

-Si quieres, Juvia contesta –Gray sonrió divertido y asintió, seguramente Lyon se muere de la sorpresa.

La chica se levantó de la cama con una sabana cubriendo su completa desnudez mientras tomaba el aparato y contestaba.

-¿Hola? Lyon-san-

_-¿Hola?... ¡Juvia! ¡¿Dónde está el pervertido de mi hermano? ¡Dime que no te hizo nada malo!_

-Le agradezco mucho Lyon-san, Gray-sama no me ha hecho nada malo, de hecho... –se giró a verlo, Gray sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla por detrás.

-No hice nada malo… solo lo que tú haces con tu novia cuando crees que no los escucho – del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la risa de una chica.

-_¡GRAY! ¡No me espíes cuando estoy con Sherry! –_de nuevo una risa más fuerte se escuchó.

-Bueno, regresaré hasta en la tarde, no iré al Instituto y me raptaré a Juvia, así que no estés jodiendo, ¿oíste?- Gray tomó el aparato, colgándolo y botándolo por algún lado mientras besaba el hombro desnudo de Juvia.

-Gray-sama… -susurró ella.

-Dime –colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella-

-Juvia es inmensamente feliz… -Gray sonrió como pocas veces y únicamente para Juvia, besándola en los labios.

Ese día, salieron a desayunar y fueron al centro comercial donde fueron a ver una película, comieron un helado y la gente que los veía, decían que eran una pareja preciosa de jóvenes enamorados. En la tarde, Gray recibió el regaño de Urtear por haberse saltado de las clases pero lo felicito por tener a Juvia como su novia.

Lyon y Gray ahora se llevan mejor, si bien de repente se agarran a jugar a golpearse, Juvia y Sherry solo los ven divertidas, sabiendo que entre esos dos hermanos, solo tratándose mal, se demuestran cuanto es lo que se quieren.

Natsu y Gazille se burlaban de Gray por los arañazos que traía en la espalda cada que se quitaba la camisa, Lucy casi se desmaya al percatarse a que se debían esas marcas y Juvia parecía foco de semáforo en rojo.

**Debo decir que el final no me convenció del todo pero bueno, no sabía como cerrar la historia jajajajaja, espero que les guste, este es otro más para la colección del Gruvia.**

**Algodón de Azúcar - Quizà, la vida nos separe cada día más.**


End file.
